everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Maxime Autruche
Maxime Autruche is the son of Prince Cadichon and Gangana's niece from The Punishment of the Fairy Gangana, a French fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Olive Fairy Book. He is the younger brother of Barbara Autruche. Info Name: Maxime Autruche Age: 18 Parent's Story: The Punishment of the Fairy Gangana Alignment: Neutral Roommate: Hassan Mouch Secret Heart's Desire: To freely explore the entire grounds of Ever After High. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at organizing things. Storybook Romance Status: I am dating Esmeralda Rana, She's very nice, plus she can turn into a frog. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have six toes on my right foot. I always try to cover it up. Favorite Subject: Kingdom Management. I would love to rule my dad's kingdom one day. Least Favorite Subject: Damsel-in-Distressing. Being one of the few guys in this class is a bit embarrassing. Best Friend Forever After: My sister Barbara. She's very nice and smart. Character Appearance Maxime is above average height, with auburn hair parted on the right side and brown eyes. He wears an olive green helmet resembling a pickelhaube with lime green ostrich feathers, as well as as a green Fauntleroy suit. He has green stockings and black shoes on his feet. Personality Maxime is rather scatterbrained and a lover of all things random. He is known for having bizarre taste in just about everything. He frequently insists on wearing rather childish get-ups (such as his Fauntleroy suit) despite being taller than most boys his age. He also really likes having his photo taken, especially if it's of him in an outrageous pose. Despite this, he can act quite serious at times, and he is very sophisticated and a lover of fine dining and fancy social events. Sometimes Maxime will carry big swirly lollipops with him for no apparent reason. Biography Hello! My name is Maxime Autruche. My father is Prince Cadichon, and my mother is the niece of the fairy Gangana. Barbara's already told you the story - she always beats me to those things. I live in the tiny kingdom ruled by my father. I live with my parents, my paternal grandparents, and my sister. I've also got a great-grandfather and great-grandmother living nearby, as well as plenty of aunts, uncles, and cousins. We're also friends with the King of the Green Isles and his family. Ever After High is pretty good. I have plenty of classes here. The best is Kingdom Management, since I would love to organize my kingdom when I become king. My grandfather had a lot of success with that even though his kingdom was tiny. I organize lots of other things too - including parties. Though I have to take Damsel-in-Distressing since both of my parents were held captive by my great-aunt, the evil fairy Gangana. I'm a Neutral since I'm not into that whole Royals vs. Rebels conflict because it causes too many problems around here. My sister is a Rebel, though. I've also got a nice girlfriend named Esmeralda Rana. She is the daughter of the princess from The Little Green Frog. She's a pretty cool girl - and we have the same favorite color (which, of course, is green). She's dyslexic, so I help her with her writing. People find it strange that she only comes up to my armpits, but I don't mind. My right foot has six toes on it. Mom and Dad won't let me get rid of the extra toe. I hate exposing it. When I go swimming, I always wear water shoes - my parents make sure I have the kind that don't show your toes. I am part fairy through my mother. I don't really get to use my magical powers that much, though. Barbara is lucky that she can use hers a lot. I like to use them for magic shows which I perform for the other students. I'm not a very skilled magician, although I love to practice. My roommate Hassan is my assistant. Sorry if my bio is short. I'm not much of a talker. Trivia *Maxime's surname means "ostrich" in French. *Maxime has a pet flying black ostrich named Lenoir and a pet blue mouse named Sapphire. *Maxime is a regular visitor of the Ever After Host Club. Maxime's host has consent from Esmeralda. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. Category:Males Category:Neutrals Category:Characters Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Fairies Category:Hybrid Category:The Punishment of the Fairy Gangana Category:French